


With A Little Help From Jose Cuervo

by IceBlueRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind him, the bed shifted and Kris froze. He hadn’t. Oh, God, he hadn’t had a one night stand with some random stranger. If he had, he was...well, he wasn’t sure. Possibly swearing off alcohol forever because this was going to be awkward as hell most likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Help From Jose Cuervo

Kris was never going to drink again—especially if it was tequila. The decision was made before he even attempted to open his eyes. He could actually feel the way the sun was beating down on him and it felt like elves were doing the mambo in his head while wearing steel shoes.

Not that he thought it was possible to wear steel shoes because, wow, heavy but still.

He groaned and slowly rolled over, fighting back nausea as he did so.

Hangovers sucked.

Sighing, he decided to just get it over with and carefully opened his eyes. Kris blinked a few times, squinting at the sunlight that filtered in through the blinds. He didn’t remember closing them but he was definitely grateful. He shifted and winced.

 _What the hell did I do last night?_ He couldn’t remember ever feeling this sore.

Behind him, the bed shifted and Kris froze. He hadn’t. Oh, God, he hadn’t had a one night stand with some random stranger. If he had, he was...well, he wasn’t sure. Possibly swearing off alcohol forever because this was going to be awkward as hell most likely. Not to mention, he’d have to kill Adam for apparently letting him bring somebody back to the room. What if they’d been a serial killer? Of course, Adam wouldn’t let him leave with a serial killer. Unless the serial killer had gotten Adam, in which case it wouldn’t really be his fault that Kris had left with a serial killer. If a serial killer had gotten Adam, Kris was going to maim him.

He needed to stop having thoughts.

Deciding to get it over with, Kris turned his head slowly and his eyes immediately widened.

Adam.

Kris’s eyes immediately flicked down and, yeah, Adam was naked. Kris was naked. Adam was in Kris’s bed rather than in his own room that was just right through the bathroom.

The longer that Kris stared at Adam, the quicker images from the night before came back to him.

 _“We are so drunk.” Adam laughed as he fell back on the bed, Kris straddling his lap. His laugh turned into a moan when Kris pressed down against him._

 _“Not too drunk,” Kris insisted._

 _“I don’t even think I’m going to remember this in the morning. Or I’m going to think it was a dream.” Adam leaned up and bit down on Kris’s neck, grinning when Kris’s hips jerked against his._

It really wasn’t fair that Adam had actually been capable of logic even when he was so drunk he could barely walk a straight line.

 _Adam’s hands slid down his sides, gripping his waist as he slowly slid into Kris. “That’s it, Kris,” he breathed._

 _Kris’s head fell forward, resting against Adam’s shoulder. He shuddered and let out a slow breath, relaxing against Adam. He may not be a virgin but it had definitely been awhile and he waited a few moments to adjust to the feel of Adam before he shifted, signaling that it was okay to move._

 _“Hard,” he told Adam. “I want it hard.” When Adam hesitated, Kris ran his hands up Adam’s arms to his shoulders, gripping him there. “Please,” he whispered. “I need it.”_

 _That was all it took before Adam nodded and then tightened his hands on Kris, thrusting up as hard as he could._

A light flush appeared on Kris’s face as he remembered the night before, letting out an unsteady breath. He’d had sex with his best friend. Not just sex but fantastic sex.

Next to him, Adam shifted, muttering something bitchy about the sun that had Kris grinning. Adam frowned and opened his eyes, freezing at the sight of Kris. It was easy to see his thought process as he stared for a bit longer before glancing down at each of them, taking in the twisted sheets and the complete lack of pajamas. Plus, Kris was sure he’d seen Adam’s eyes linger on his neck, which Adam had spent a good amount of time exploring the night before if Kris remembered right.

“Um, hi?” Adam said, sounding slightly surprised.

Kris snorted, wincing slightly as the sound caused him to remember his pounding headache. “Hi.”

Adam seemed to consider his next words carefully before apparently deciding on the blunt approach. “We had sex.”

“Yeah.”

“We had sex more than once.”

Kris smiled. “Yeah.”

“You’re not freaking out over it.”

This time, Kris shook his head. “Really not.” He hesitated. “Actually wanted to for awhile now.”

Adam’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Um, surprise?”

Adam stared at him for a few moments. “I’m going back to sleep,” he finally said. “Because you have a hangover and so do I and I’m still not completely sure this isn’t some hallucination that I created to make my morning better. So I’m going back to sleep and so are you and then we’re going to wake up and take some aspirin, shower, and feel a little bit human again and then we’re talking about this.”

Kris let out a small laugh at Adam’s babbling. “Okay,” he agreed. Kris slid over towards Adam, sliding an arm around his waist, ignoring the small start that Adam gave before he relaxed and pulled Kris against him more fully.

Hangover? Totally worth it.


End file.
